Open Your Eyes
by KluTzXCliMbeRX101
Summary: I am making my own version of Twilight and instead of it being Edward and Bella its going to be Jasper and Bella! I no! i had a dream about it and the idea wouldn't stop bugging me and Edward and Rosalie are together & Alice and Emmett are together weird!
1. Chapter 1 Forks

**Disclaimer-**** Don't own it 'wow isn't that a surprise??!' and three guesses on who does own is...yup Stephenie Meyer!! **

Open Your Eyes Chapter 1 

**Bella- P.O.V.**

'Could this get any worse?!' I thought to myself as I waited to board my plane to what I thought is the rainiest town ever. No, to what I _know _is the rainiest town ever.

Forks.

Although, I know I haven't seen my father in a long time, but I love my mother. She is everything to me, she's my best friend and a mother someone who doesn't leave. Now I am leaving her. I do know that a Father Daughter relationship is special, but I haven't seen Charlie in…. how long? I can't even remember!

"Gate A7 is now boarding." a screechy, fussy hard to hear woman's voice spoke.

So reluctantly got up and went on the line, that reaches the plane to go to my father's hometown.

As I was sitting in Charlie's cruiser waiting to get to his house, I stared into the window. From what I have been here so far, I have one word to describe Forks in already:

Green.

Everything is green! No color what so ever! Sure, it's nice and all, but what happened to it having some brown, orange or blue or any color besides green? As I was finished with my internal battles with my mind Charlie and I pulled up to his home. I took my bag and lugged it up the stairs with some difficulty as I tripped only once on the last step that led to my room. When I opened the door, I almost gasped. Everything was _EXACTLY_ the same!! It's as if my room hasn't been touched ever since I went to go and live in Phoenix with my mom, and I can't even remember when I have last been here! I tested this theory of mine and went over to the nightstand next to my bed. I put my finger on it and then picked it back up and I looked at it. My finger was _COVERED_ in dust.

"Yup, just as I thought nothing has changed" I said to myself silently laughing

When I was done unpacking and getting everything where they needed to be, I decided I was going to cook dinner. When I looked in the fridge there really wasn't anything in it. So, Charlie and me went to the Thrift Store near-by to get some groceries. When we came back home, I started cooking (apparently Charlie doesn't cook a lot, because the stove was almost as untouched as my room). I made chicken, string beans and mashed potatoes for him. I guess he hasn't had a well-cooked homemade meal in a while. Charlie literally gorged himself on the food. When dinner was done, I wanted to go to bed, tomorrow was school and there is no way to help me for that. I guess I just have to wish for the best and if worse comes to worse I'll just deal with it. I said goodnight to Charlie, went to take a shower, put on my pajamas and headed to bed. The rain was none stop and I could barely go to sleep, but eventually I drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/n- ok tell me honestly what do you think of the story it's my first fan fiction and also I need to know if I should keep it going or just stop it and delete ASAP??! I need to know what you guys think of it!! Please review I know many authors say that and sometimes I hate it when they say it too, but it's my first chapter so I need to know what you HONOSTLY think! And I know it's just the first chapter so don't expect much of it just please give it a chance!! Thank You!!


	2. Chapter 2 High School

**Disclaimer- Again, so I don't own Twilight it doesn't mean ….yah I still don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up to the rain hitting the roof of the house. I groaned because today was going to be my first day of Forks High School. I got up took my toiletries and took a shower, the water clamed me down a bit as my muscles started to ease up. I wore a white tank top with a light blue sweater over it, and with a pair of jeans. I grabbed a granola bar and I was off into my truck. I turned the key into the ignition and it roared to life so much loud that it made me jump. I drove to the high school and went to the office to get me schedule. This Lady handed it to me and I didn't even bother looking at her nametag, I knew I would see her again soon so it didn't matter. I looked at me schedule, I had Governing Skills, Trigonometry, Social Studies, Music, Lunch, Biology, and then Gym. I thought about gym for a second and how I was going to definitely hurt some unfortunate students and myself. I put that thought in the back of my head and started walking to Governing Skills. I was the second one in there so I took a seat in the farthest corner possible. I sat there, and thought about how would I adjust to this school and what kind of people would try to talk to me. Right then this boy was walking near me and took the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Eric." He explained

"You must be Isabella Swan?" He asked

"Bella" I corrected him

He smiled and asked me some questions like 'Do I like it here in Forks and do I like the weather here and where did I move from and stuff like that.' I lied to some of them and others I just answered a little annoyed because I can already tell this would be a very _long _day. He offered to take me to my next class, which was Trig with Mrs. Vineberg **(a/n I literally made that name up so don't ask me about it). **When I got there, I thanked him and he hurried off to his class. I walked in and I sat in the back corner like before. This a girl walked toward me and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said happily

"Bella." I said

She asked me the same questions the boy in governing skills did and I replied the same way. When Trig was done, I hurried off to my next class, all my classes went by with a blur, I barely paid attention and before I knew it I was walking and talking with the girl I met in Trig her name was still a mystery to me. She asked if I wanted to sit with her and all of her friendsI quickly agreed, seeing that I knewno one else but the people at that table, even though there names escaped me. I soon began to learn all of there names, Jessica the girl I was talking to in Trig, Eric the boy I was talking to in Governing Skills, this boy named Mike Newton, two girls named Lauren and Angela, and a boy named Tyler. I listened to there conversations and occasionally answered a few of their questions.

'W-O-W I never thought a girl could talk as much as Jessica did, that girl could talk about anything!' I thought to myself.

I turned my head to see the most beautiful people sitting in the back of the lunch-room at the same table. There was one tall and with brownish hair, very muscular looking like a seriousweight lifter. Another with blonde hair, less bulky but still muscular and taller, he had a certain look to him as if he was a little lonely almost. The other boy was much less bulky and reddish brownish hair he looked a little bit more boyish and was slightly handsomer looking. The girls were just as beautiful if not more. One of them were short but had pitch-black spiky hair almost pixie looking. The other was beautiful, she had blond hair and had a figure that a super model would die for. They were all different in there own way but so was everyone, but yet they all chalky-white skin and I think they all had the same eye color...was it…topaz? I turned to Jessica and poked her shoulder and she looked at me.

"Who are those kids?" I asked as I pointed to their table.

She laughed slightly and said,

"Those two boys with brownish hair are Emmett and Edward Cullen and the black haired short girl is Alice Cullen. The to Blond kids are Rosalie and Jasper Hale." As she pointed to every one of them.

"They all live together with Dr. Carlisle Cullen" she said matter-of-factly.

I looked at her with confusion they all _lived _together. Jessica saw my confusion and said:

"No, there all adopted apparently Dr. Cullen's wife couldn't have children, there also in couples, Edward and Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and Jasper is the only one without a girlfriend." She stated.

I couldn't help but show disappointment though I liked Edward even though I still haven't talked to him so it didn't bother me _that _much. Then, when Jessica stopped talking Edward did look at me even though it was only for a second. I couldn't help but blush and turn away. I immediately wanted him to be mine but then I realized he has that Rosalie girl. Now, I really was disappointed and I didn't care who noticed or not. Although my disappointment did last pretty long I ended soon as I went into biology. I saw Jasper Hale in my biology class I didn't think much of it until I saw the seat next to him was the only seat left. I sighed and started to walk toward him until I tripped and landed a face plant I heard some people snicker, but I still blush like a tomato and walked toward my seat. I looked at Jasper his eyes still did look lonely but I still smiled anyway and sat down. He kept staring at me with much intensity that I almost wanted to run away and hide. Apparently, who we are sitting next to today will be our lab partners for the rest of the year. Our first assignment was to find the main particles that made up an onion. I already knew it, because I've done this already in my old school but I still went along. Jasper kept staring at me and it started to get me self-conscious. He talked to me a little and said stuff like:

"So you're the Phoenix girl I've heard so much about…Bella was it?" He said

"Yah and your Jasper." I replied

"Yup that's me." He said with some humor, that it made me giggle a bit.

We did our assignment and got an 'A+' I wasn't surprised but Jasper was good at the assignment anyway. When we were done, we started talking again.

"Your dad is a chief sheriff around here." He said, it was more of a statement then a question and I just nodded.

"And your dad is a doctor around here" I said and he smiled and nodded

I stared into in beautiful topaz eyes, there were endless, I could have got lost in them forever if it wasn't for the bell to signal us to go to our next class.

"What class do you have next?" Jasper asked

"Gym with Mr. Decker." I grimaced in reply.

He laughed at my little pout and said:

"Me too I'll walk you there." He said smiling and I quickly nodded and followed him. His eyes weren't as lonely as before, I felt a little happiness to see that I made him a slight less lonely. Then I remembered what class I am headed to...gym (dun dun dunnnnnn) **(a/n I thought that fit the mood). **Gym was horrible I hit Mike Newton in the face with the ball _three_ times. Then I knocked Lauren and I made her fall down back first. Then I thought this was worst of all, I fell down on top of Jasper on accident, but I didn't make him fall down I think it has to do with I fell in his arms. It was weird I felt so safe in his arms and then I felt myself looking into his liquid topaz eyes again. When I realized what I was doing to quickly stopped and blushed crimson. I quickly got out of his arms even though I didn't want to and I kept me distance from him after I said sorry for landing on top of him. I didn't think anything could get that much worse after that. It can, I threw the ball to this kid it hit him in the back and he fell down, landing on another kid and that kid landed on another it was a domino a effect and it was all my fault. I blushed deep red and then waited for the whistle to blow so I can go back into the girl's locker room. I got in their and some girls glared at me and some just ignored me but I just got in and out as quickly as I could. Although me being Bella I tripped, the third step out of the girl's locker room and was falling toward the door. I covered me head to await the pain heading for me and then I stopped falling. I was held up a inch from the door. I looked up to see who caught me and it was Jasper. I blushed the third time in one class and again I looked into his eyes. I stopped myself quickly after he set me back on my feet.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" He said smiling and I smiled back

The bell rang and I walked out of the door without another look at his beautiful topaz eyes.

A/n- ok what do you think??! Give me the honest opinion I think it is longer and I am soooo happy people do like it I was bouncing around like a weirdo because I got reviews! Yay, that's how happy I was! I if you want you can review but if you don't want to you don't have to even though it would be appreciated! But I anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I'll update later and only if you want me to!!


	3. Chapter 3 Jasper's POV

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!! Why Why???! Its not fair!!! But who said life was??!!! hahaha exactly!!!**

**Chapter 3**

****

**Jasper P.O.V-**

I don't know what happened back there with Bella at the gym, but all I know is that I liked it.

I liked it a lot and I wanted more.

The only thing stopping me from chasing Bella after the bell rang to signal everyone to leave the school was Bella's emotions.

At first, in Biology Bella's emotions were disappointment and _almost _love but it was so slight that I think Bella and I knew that it couldn't be true.

Although, I don't know who the '_almost _love' was for, but whoever it was changed when Bella saw me.

She didn't seem to interested that I was in her Biology class until the teacher told her to sit next to me.

She started to talk to me and then her next emotion was happiness.

It made me happy to have someone other then my family be content with just simply talking to me, or being near me, or just being my friend a true friend.

I know my family was the only thing I had before Bella and I just can't give up on them because of one girl.

Although, all my family members have someone they can love forever…for eternity.

I wished I could have someone in my life that I could love forever, but I just never found that one special person.

Until, I looked in those big brown eyes of Bella. I felt one emotion, I thought that I could never find.

Love.

Yes, it is love, it is true that love has many meanings, but this type of love was the kind that is caring, passion and some sort of completion.

I knew she felt it to, because not only did I read her emotions, but also her eyes shone with love.

It was love at first sight.

We both knew it too.

It was decided, as I was walking to the school parking lot I saw her, Bella.

She was at her truck and was about to open the door, before I yelled after her.

"Bella! Wait Up!" I yelled

As I starting to walk towards her I stopped.

I felt suddenly puzzled, confusion and a little stupid because I had know idea what I was going to say to her.

Then I saw Bella walking towards me with a smile on her face,

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" She asked still smiling and some curiosity.

"Uhhh….I…was…umm...what? I just couldn't find the right words.

She laughed, and I loved that laugh it was music to my ears as soon as I heard it.

Then she looked into my eyes, I looked back at hers, and I knew exactly what I _wanted _to say then, but I knew I couldn't. I had to say something else but just not what I _wanted_ to.

"I just can't wait to see you tomorrow, and I hope you like it here in Forks." I said

As soon as those words left my mouth, her face fell suddenly as so did mine.

I watched her lips go from a big smile to an emotionless one, I had the urge to kiss her but I restrained myself because I knew it was wrong.

I knew the words that left my mouth were not what I wanted to say, and not exactly what she wanted to hear.

Then she smiled but not as big as before, but I guess just only because I was with her at that moment.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow either Jasper, and thanks for making Forks better then I thought it would have been." She said smiling a bigger smile then before and it showed her perfect, white teeth.

"Your welcome, what are friends for? Ill see you tomorrow bye Bella." I said as I returned the smile just as big to her.

"See you tomorrow Jasper, bye." She said still smiling as she walked back again to her truck.

I started to walk back to my car and turned back to catch a glimpse of Bella in her truck still smiling on her beautiful face and started to pull away from the parking lot.

When I got into my new black Lamborghini, I got for a back-to-school present from Carlisle and Esme.

I sped off into the highway thinking of one thing and one thing only.

Bella.

**(A/n I was going to end it right there but decided not to!) **

When I got home, I was greeted to a screaming Alice.

"JASPER HALE!!! I HAD A VISION OF YOU CALLING AFTER THAT NEW GIRL AND THEN IT ENDED WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!" She screamed at me.

"Bella." I corrected her, I was still a little dazed from daydreaming about Bella just now.

Thinking about her smile, her laugh, the way she says my name, when she fell into my arms how it felt like my arms were made specifically for her, and how tempting she was to kiss. Also...how tempting her blood was, then one thing Alice said made me snap back to reality.

"Did you kill her?" She asked cautiously

'How could I kill the best thing that has happened to me?!' I thought to myself

'Even though her blood was _extremely_ tempting not enough for me to kill her just like that…right? I was able to resist her blood when she blushed, when she fell into my arms, and when I caught her when she tripped? Was it just an instinct to catch her when she falls? Or, was it my unconditional love for her that made me restrain myself from her blood?' I thought

As I thought this Alice was still screaming at me.

"JASPER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!!" She yelled and by this time everyone was gathered in the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

"I just talked to her that's all, and **I DID _NOT _KILL HER!!!!"** I said the first part as calmly as I could, but I couldn't hold my yell inside for long for the second part.

"Now, if you excuse me I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I said without another word nor waiting for anyone to reply as I ran up to my room vampire speed and closed the door.

I walked into my bathroom, and went to take a shower to try to clear my thoughts.

'Did my love for Bella really stop me from being attracted to her blood to the point where I could harm her?' I shuddered at the thought of me harming innocent Bella.

So I put that thought in the back of my head for now.

That night I laid down on my couch and thought about one thing. Something that made me have emotions I though I would never get to experience. Something that made see things differently in a way I wouldn't have before.

My Savior, Bella.

**A/n- ok I accidentally deleted this chapter TWICE!!!! TWICE!!! THIS IS MY THIRD TIME RE-DOING THIS CHAPTER TONIGHT!!! OMG I WAS SOOOOOOO MAD!!!!! GRRRRR!!!! Anyway I'm kind of over it and wanted to thank you guys for reviewing so much and I have been dancing around like a weirdo still!! Lol!! Although we all have something weird about us do it doesn't matter!! And I wanted to know your opinion on this chapter!!! And if I should continue on this story but judging by all the reviews I've been getting I'll finish the story!! And sorry if it is short I'll try and make longer ones I promise!! Please give me an honost opinion if you want to!! And Thanks SOoOoOoO much for reviewing!! YOU ALL ROCK MY POLKA-DOT SOCKS!!! Lol!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ditching School and the Meadow

**Disclaimer- ok can you guess wat I****'m gonna say...yup yay I don't own!! I know how SHOCKING!!! 'gasp'**** lol anyway read on my fellow readers read on!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's P.O.V-**

I 'woke up' this moring still thinking about Bella.

'I really did love her' I thought to myself with a smile.

Alice saw me smiling to myself as I was walking down-stairs,

"What are you so happy about" She asked

"Your the one who sees the future you tell me." I replied

"I don't need to see the future to know what you are thinking about, it's that Bella girl isn't it." She said with a know-it-all smile on her face.

"Yea, that's all I ever think about now." I replied

"Look, Jasper..."She sighed

Now I was really looking at her I could feel her emotions, something was wrong.

"Not everybody is so 'happy' that your getting to 'close' with this human girl." She said

"Well it's my life, not theres, so I'm going to to do whatever I want with _my _life." I said stretching the word 'my'.

"Fine, but when something goes wrong don't come crawling back to me because all I'm going to say is 'I told you so'." She said and returned to Emmett's arms. **(a/n I know its going to be hard to adjust with the whole Rosalie&Edward and Alice&Emmett thing just bare with me on it!)**

I just growled in reply, 'I didn't want anything bad happening to Bella even if it's my family...' I thought, I blocked my thoughts so Edward couldn't hear me.

I could protect her, I am stronger, but I still need her to know what I am.

What we are.

That day in school I saw her talking to that Newton kid, I literally wanted to strangle him with everything I had!! I felt his emotions it was lustful and _now_ I was furious. 'OH MY GOD! I **WILL **KILL THAT KID!! HE CAN'T TALK TO _MY _BELLA!!!' I thought, Wow I was _mad_ but I couldn't help it! I could feel the jealousy coming off of me and I knew I had to cool myself down. Only one more class then I can be with her in Lunch, Biology and then Gym.

That cooled me down a bit.

A bit. Not much.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V-**

'W.O.W' I thought to myself.

This Newton kid is _really_ getting on my _last _nerve.

He keeps trying to make a move on me but I just try and ignore him, he's like a little stalker of mine.

The bell rang I headed toward the music room.

I heard the most beautiful thing ever.

I walked faster toward the door and by the time I had one more step toward door and tripped over my feet.

I fell and landed on my face in the door way.

I blushed crimson.

I looked around to see where the music was coming from but it stopped and I was disappointed and asked Angela,

"Did you hear the music I was walking here faster and that's why I tripped it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." I said

"Umm... I think you were talking about Edward Cullen he's sitting in the back with the piano."

I gasped I didn't noticed him there last I was here. I guess it's because I was forced to sit in the front and I couldn't see anyone in the back.

'How could I have been so stupid!?' I though to myself

I turned to look at him, he was beautiful and all I could do is admire him.

He looked up and our eyes met, but as soon as they met they drifted apart way to soon.

His eyes were pitch black and had a death look that could have scared me out of my own skin!

The rest of the class I wondered if he hated me.

That couldn't be possible...could it?

I just _looked _at him! That's all! I guess first immpressions are often wrong.

I did listen to his music when he played the piano again.

It was amazing and nothing could describe it! I couldn't believe someone could play something that perfect?!

When class was over he almost flew out of the door.

Was it because of me?

I couldn't imagen that I could have that effect on someone because I didn't even talk to him!!

Well I at least I could see Jasper, 'wow did that boy have his own charm that took me away.' I thought to myself

'I loved his eyes, those perfect liquid topaz eyes.' I thought smiling

I walked into something cold and hard as I daydreamed, but I didn't hit the floor and I was being held up with two cold pair of arms that I reconized immediately.

"Thanks Jasper" I said without even looking at him

"Your welcome, are you normally this clumsy?" He asked smiling and steading me up on my feet.

"Well, kinda. It's a genetic thing. My father and I are totally uncoordinated." I admitted

"Although this time I was just daydreaming and I didn't notice you were infront of me, Sorry by the way." I said as we took our seats next to eachother at lunch.

"And what were you daydreaming about" He asked

"Ummmm...well ...how beautiful your eyes are." I murmured

He laughed

"Hey!! At least I told you the truth!" I said blushing scarlet

"I know it's just you think my eyes are beautiful?! You should look at yourself." He said

"What do you mean, I'm just an ordinary girl nothing special besides I'm the world's biggest klutzs." I said

"You don't know how wrong you are, you have beautiful brown eyes, your skins sparkles in the light, you have the cutest laugh, you have a perfect smile, your blush is so pretty on you, and your hair has red highlights when it's in the sun and it's a lovely shade of brown, and you are kind, generous, smart and you always do the unexpected." He said with sincerity ran with every word that left his mouth, it made me blush bright red.

"Thanks." I said and I think I saw love in his eyes, 'Did I feel that way about him?' I thought to myself.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward Cullen, he was glaring at me with so much intensity it scared me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked as I looked away from Edward.

"Does your brother hate me or something?" I asked, now I was looking at Jasper.

He turned his head to Edward and then he turned back to me.

"I don't think he is sure of you yet, that's all." he said.

I shrugged and didn't say anything.

Then Mike comes and sits down across from us.

I rolled my eyes as he started talking, "Hey Bella, you want to sit with us, instead of Hale over here." Mike said as he pointed to his friends.

I thought I heard a growl, but I noticed that Jasper just stiffened and I grabbed his hand from under the table to try and calm him. Although I felt the urge to hit Mike right in the face but I calmed myself down.

"Mike, I'm quite happy sitting with Jasper, and I don't think I'll be happy sitting with you and a bunch of your friends, I like sitting with Jasper instead, so sorry but no, Bye." I said as I turned to a smirking Jasper and a grimacing Mike as he walked away with a damaged ego.

"You know you could have sat with him if you wanted to." Jasper said.

"I know, I wanted to sit with you instead." I said looking at our entwined fingers.

We smiled and I put my head on his shoulder.

The bell rang and we walked to our class together still holding hands.

I smiled and wondered what he was thinking as we sat down to our biology table, so I decided to ask.

"Jasper, what are you thinking?" I asked him

He looked at me and smiled.

"Thinking how I could ever end up with a perfect girl like you." He said

"I'm far from perfect, but I'm just happy I'm with you." I replied back.

Biology was boring but I didn't pay attention so it didn't matter.

The bell rang for us to go to our last class and I decided I was going to ditch this class for now, I already caused enough trouble.

I was walking toward the doors that lead us outside when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Ditching class?" He replied

"Maybe, I already caused enough trouble in gym." I said

"True, do you mind if I come with you?" He asked

"No, but follow me to my house so I can drop of my truck because Charlie won't be home soon." I said headed toward my truck.

"O.k," I'll meet you there." He said.

As I was driving I was still think did I love Jasper?

I Parked my truck in the drive-way wrote a note to Charlie reading:

_-Dad, _

_I'm going out, I will be home in time to make dinner_

_Love_

_-Bella._

And with that I was out the door and headed toward to Jasper...'OH MY GOD!' I thought to myself.

"You have a LAMBORGHINI??!!!" I screamed.

"I got it for a back-to-school present." He said sheepishly

"W-O-W." Was all I could say when I was in his car.

After awhile of me admiring his car I had to ask:

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"You'll see." He said smiling

"I don't like surprises." I said pouting

He laughed and I smiled back.

We hit a dirt road into the forest I looked at him curiously and he just smiled.

I looked up to the sky, it was cloudy and it looked like it was going to pour in any second.

Then the car stopped and I got out without thinking.

I felt my warm hand being held by a cold one, I looked up to see Jasper.

I looked to what is in front of us and I gasped.

It was a circular area filled with wild flowers, pink,violet,yellow,red,and off-white and trees out side of it.

"It's beautiful." I said taken back by the true beauty of nature.

"I come here a lot, just to think and clear my head sometimes, it's nice here." He said

I walked to the middle and layed down and Jasper did the same.

I took it all in, and it was beautiful here and the best part was I was with the person I love.

Jasper.

I light breeze made the grass move and it tickled my skin and I laughed a little.

Jasper turned on his side and gave me a curious look.

"The grass moved and it tickled my skin." I said

All of a sudden I see a evil looking smile come on Jasper's face and I immediately got scared.

I ended up getting tickled mercilessly, as I turned, twisted around and scream for Jasper to stop but he didn't.

I turned over and flipped on him.

The world stopped.

I looked at him and he looked back, he sat up and I was now sitting in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and I immediately felt safe.

The next thing that happened shocked me.

He kissed me.

It was a sweet kiss, that had passion and love in one moment.

Although as soon as the kiss started, it ended and I looked into his eyes, his endless topaz eyes, they shone nothing but love, passion and caring. I knew at that moment I felt then same.

We sat there looking at each other's eyes until I had to break the silence.

"Are we together?" I asked

"If you want us to be." He said

"I want us to be together!" I said and I wrapped my arms his neck.

We stayed there, holding each other until I noticed that it was getting late and Charlie would be home.

I sighed and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"It's late I should be getting you home." He said as if he could read my mind.

"I know, but I don't want this moment to end." I admitted

"Neither do I." He said

I got up, and started walking toward the car. We drove home in silence, but it wasn't an akward slience.

When we were getting closer Jasper broke it.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" He asked

"Tell Charlie what?" I asked

He laughed and said "About Us." He exclaimed

I liked that word 'Us'.

"Uhh, I might, maybe I will, I'm not sure." I admitted

"O.k. I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" He asked

"Uhh... sure." I said

"We're here, and I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He said and Then he gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled and said "I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." I said and walked toward the house as I heard the car pull away.

"Love." I said to myself, something that has never came to me until now.

**A/n-well what do you think sorry if you didn't like it or if it's too long I have a been known to wright more then I should in school and I did that now soo...sorry but I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to make a chapter for my other story first. but I finally updated plz tell my what you think and You have all been great to this story and I'm soo happy!! Thank you!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 What's Wrong!

**Disclaimer-ok so I don't own it. What are we going to do? I will find something I do own and if I don't...then I'll say I _own _nothing!**

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

I walked into the house smiling.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I heard Charlie yell at me.

"Dad, didn't you read the note I went out." I said

"But I was worried sick." He said calming down.

"Dad I a here, don't worry o.k? You can trust me." I said

"I know Bells, just I'm don't know... I am worried about you." He said

"I know dad." I said and started to make dinner before he could say anything else.

When it was done I sat down and started eating.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." I said and he looked up from his plate.

"What is it?" He said nervously.

"Well, dad I know you have heard of the Cullens and Hales right?" I asked.

"Yea, they're good kids, There father is a good person too." He said

"Well, dad I'm kind of...er...dating Jasper Hale." I said looking at my father too see his reaction.

"Which one is that, is he the brown haired short one or the big one or the blonde?" He asked

"The blonde, and his name is Jasper." I said.

"Bella, is that who you were with just now?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said looking down.

"Bella I don't want you running off like that. _Especailly_ with a boy...EVER!" He said gravely and angrily.

"So you're dating him?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, pretty much." I said.

"I trust you Bella, but if anything happens..." He started to say but he didn't need to finish.

"Dad I know, you can trust me." I said reassuringly

"I trust you it's just I don't know if I trust the boys, but the Hales and Cullens are good people." He said

"Dad I know they are good people, and I won't let anything happen I love you. As I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

A yawn made it's way to my mouth. "I'm tired dad I'm going to go to bed now" I said and walked up stairs.

I took a shower and put on a white night gown and went to bed dreaming of Jasper and Me together forever.

* * *

**2 months later! (I know it's kind of a long time later not really though just read!) (p.s Jasper's writing in the note is bold and _italic _and Bella's writing is** _italic.)_

I walked down stairs and opened the dor to a smiling Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper." I said and kissed his lips.

"Hey Bella." He said on my lips and I smiled.

We got into his car, and sped off to school.

We started walking to school with entwinned fingers.

I went to my first class and then my others went threw effortlessly, all I thought was about Jasper and me for the time we've been together.

I was walking to lunch and something caught my eye, I turned around and saw nothing.

"_Bella..." _Someone whispered my name.

I turned around and once again I saw nothing.

I just shook it off and walked into the lunch room.

I saw Jasper sitting down at our table and I waved to him.

He smiled and I sat down next to him.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said trying to firgure out what happened when I was walking.

"Anything you want to tell me?" He asked knowing there is something wrong with my puzzled look.

"Uhhhh...no not really how about you?" I asked innocently.

He gave me a look that said I'll-that-slide, and I smiled sheepishly.

He laughed and kissed me.

"Your lucky you are so beautiful and I love you." He said.

"I am lucky." I said.

I kissed him again and his hands went into my hair and down my arms, as my hands knotted in his golden hair and we kissed passionately until we were interrupted.

"YEAH JASPER!" We heard Emmett yell from other table in front of us.

I blushed scarlet and looked down and I could have swore I heard Jasper growl.

I looked up at Jasper and he looked down at me and smiled I little annoyed though.

"It's ok" I said and grabbed Jasper's hand from under the table instead.

He kissed th top of my head and I looked at him.

I saw that he was focusing on something. I examined closer ad I saw him nodd slightly to something that was there. Then I saw his expression change so quickly. It landed on grief, and sorrow with the smallest bit of hope.

I looke at him a little more intently and then the corner of his eye caught me staring and he turned to me.

He smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyxpression very well, and he opened his mouth to say something but then the bell rang.

I picked up my stuff an started walking to my next class.

But, as usual Jasper was next to me in a second and followed.

He snaked his arm around my waist and he looked like he was focusing on something but I got into the biology room before I could examine any closer.

We sat down and he didn't look focussed on whatever it was before but now his expression was sorrow...sadness.

I had the urge to wrap my arms around him to comfort him but I didn't know why he was sad I was about to ask him when the teacher walked in the room.

I took out a scrap of paper and wrote on it.

I wrote _What's wrong?_

I placed it in front of him and he wrote something on it.

_**nothing**_

_are you sure?_

_**yes.**_

_then why do you look so sad?_

_**I'm not sad.**_

_Well your expression is sad, so tell me whats the matter_

_**Nothing is the matter.**_

_Jasper please tell me._

_**Nothing is the matter how many times to I have to write that?**_

_100_

_**very funny**_

_I'm not laughing just tell me!_

_**Nothing is the matter!!!!!!**_

_promise me._

_**why**_

_so you won't promise me?_

_**Bella!! Come on! can't you just trust me and not make me do all these promises?**_

_But if nothing really is the matter then why can't you just promise me or** is** there something the matter with you __(which I already know there is) so why can't you just tell me?!?!?!_

_**Why can't you just trust me?**_

_UGH! Fine I trust you!!! you're not sad then._

_**exactly.**_

_sure._

He didn't write anything on the peice of paper and just slid it back to my side of the lab table. So I crumpled the piece of paper and put it in my pocket.

I sighed and looked away trying to find out what could he have been focusing on and why it obviously made him sad.

I felt a cold, hard reassurring hand on mine but I quickly shook it away.

I didn't mean to make him feel more anguish, so I instantly felt bad about shaking his hand away from me.

The bell rang and gym was next and I wouldn't look or talk to Jasper only because I was still deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me and I just lost my train of thought.

"Nothing." I murmured

"You're a terrible liar." He said

"Maybe I am but can't you just _trust me?"_I asked sarcasm was thick on the last two words of my sentence I just spoke.

He didn't say anything after that and we were back to not talking again.

I got ready for gym and I walked out of the locker room to see Jasper in the middle on the gym room waving at me to come over.

"Whatever." I mummbled

I walked up to him and I came and stood next to him.

We were silent again and I stood in the back round in gym and I managed to trip only twice (with the exception that Jasper always caught me) and made three people fall, A new record!

I got out of gym and Jasper was waiting for me as usual because he is just so fast at things it's hard to imagen and we walked in silence to the school parking lot, I got in his car and he drove in silence.

The silence was unbearable, I was going to crack any second because I haven't heard Jasper's musical, soft, soothing voice and it was starting to make me sad.

But before I was after to open my open Jasper beat me to it.

"Are we going to ever talk?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know are you going to talk to me?" I asked

"I already am Bella what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." I said and I started to get lost in thought again.

_'Why was he so sad before, what could he must have been focusing on that made him feel that sorrow? What could he possibly be thinking of that he won't tell me about? What could it be?' _I thought to myself until I felt the car stop and we were at my house.

"Bye." I murmured and I reached for the handle of the door when Jasper's stone icy hand grabbed my arm.

"What?" I snapped a little to harshly then I intended to and I instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I sighed and reached over and lightly kissed his lips.

I smiled and got out of the car.

I got inside and started working on my homework but I kept thinking of what Jasper was thinking about and why it made him sad and most of all, why he wouldn't tell me.

**A/n- I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating!!!!! i was writing a story and then it had so much fluff it made me want to THROW UP!!!! so then I was into my anti-fluff mood and I was in a killing mood so then when I was starting to write this chapter I ended up killing Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Bella...soooooo then I deleted that chapter and after I got out of my anti-fluff mood I started writing this chapter and here it is!!! lol I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! forgive me? **


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Note, GoodBye

_**A/n-**_

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for NEVER UPDATING!!!!!!! you have no idea and I am sure some of you actually really liked my story by the 55 reviews it got by only _5_ _chapters_ but…I never really felt a connection to this story and I have two other stories to handle and I also have _MY_ life to think about but….. …Incase any of you are wondering (or care) I will be deleting this story soon and I _**MOST LIKELY**_ will start up a new story that (I actually like and we keep updating to) and eventually finishonce my other stories are finished, **IF** you guys are willing able to trust me to update quicker then I did last time and I am truthfully _sorry_, but I must delete this story, I am sorry, and if flames or hate mail is necessary then so be it.

I am sorry.

**_-KluTz_**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm BAAAACCCKKK!

_**A/n-**_

**__**

**_Hola to everyone who reads this!!! ok soo i have re-thouht about it and I decided that ..._**

**__**

**_drums rolls_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_I'll Keep the story... BUT!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**_I am putting it on hold for right now until all my other stories are over! OK???_**

**__**

**_This is not goodbye! I will keep it on holduntil my others (which are only two) are done. So then I can focus my attention to this story!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**_Thanks for everything my reviewers who gave me that smack in the face to keep the story going!!! lol thx!!!_**

**__**

**_Hope this makes u happy for now!_**

**__**

**_-KluTz_**


End file.
